The Firing Squad
by Little Green Lawn Gnome
Summary: Sequel to Petal Picking and Chicken. Hermione and Ron tell Harry about their newest development.


AN: Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews and suggestions. I have decided to affectionately call this "The Daisy Series" and will continue this little universe for as long as Ron and Hermione continue to do interesting things. I can only keep writing as long as they keep it up! I hope you all enjoy this installment! Once again thanks to Rinny for taking a peak at it for me.

The Firing Squad

Conveniently, but unfortunately for me, Harry was sitting in the common room when we come back from the kitchens. He looks up and smiles at us as we walk over to him. His smile however, morphs into that infuriating smirk when he notices me try to surreptitiously drop Hermione's hand. There's no need to be showy about it. Plus, Hermione's not standing in front of me yet. Instead of shielding me though, she takes my hand again and sits across from Harry. Without being conspicuous, though I'm sure failing miserably, I try to put a couple of pillows in my lap. For cover, of course.

"I see you found Hermione."

"Yes, he did. I was outside."

Harry switches from smirking prat to concerned friend in seconds. Good. I can handle concerned Harry. Moody and near murderous Harry is something I'd rather avoid right now.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Hermione waves her unoccupied hand dismissing Harry's concern.

"Then why were you outside?"

Bugger. I can feel the blush starting to creep up my ears already. I wish Hermione would just tell him and be done with it so I can start running away from the humiliation. Or Harry. Either way I shift close to the edge of the sofa so I will be ready.

"Well, I was confused about a few things and unnecessarily got my feathers ruffled so I decided I needed some alone time."

"But out in the cold? Without dinner?"

"I was a bit distraught!"

"And you're sure that what Malfoy said didn't upset you? He said some pretty nasty things."

"I told you, Harry, I don't let what Draco says get to me. He's just trying to get us in trouble."

Harry frowns while I squeeze her hand. I'm not completely convinced that Malfoy didn't affect her. But I can talk to her about that later. I do have rights to Hermione alone time now! Merlin, this dating thing is going to be brilliant! My happy rambling ends abruptly when I realize Harry is still in the room, and he's being serious now. I force myself to pay attention.

"Good, because Ron and I would never let anything like... like that happen to you. Whatever comes, we're going to protect you."

She smiles softly and nods. I know she wants to dispute Harry's claim. We all know that it's really an empty promise. That doesn't mean however, that both Harry and I wouldn't die trying to protect her.

"Well, if it wasn't Malfoy then who did push you outside on a freezing October Friday night?"

That smirk is back. It makes me want to pull Harry out to the Quidditch pitch so I can wipe it right off his face.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We have resolved everything."

"Really? _Resolved_? What does _resolved_ mean? And who did you _resolve_ with?"

Harry makes an odd squeaking noise. I think he is trying desperately to hold in his giggles. Giggles! My best mate is giggling! Either that or dying from choking on his tongue. It would serve the blighter right. Alright. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Enough is enough! I take a deep breath and resign myself to my fate.

"What she means, Harry, is that my calling her a boy had dashed her hopes of me ever declaring my undying love for her."

Turning my head abruptly to look at Ron, I think I give myself whiplash. Did he really just come out and say it? To Harry? After his earlier whining? Harry looks dumbfounded as well. I bet he thought we were going to stutter about this for another half an hour.

"And that, Hermione, led you sit outside all afternoon? Why didn't you just smack him upside the head like usual?"

"Because that hadn't seemed to be working. And I needed a good cry and some chocolate. Don't tell me that you hadn't noticed I was a girl either."

Harry is taken aback by my brusque tone. Oops, maybe I'm still a bit on edge. He recovers quickly though.

"Well, of course I noticed you're a girl. I'm not Ron!"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here."

I squeeze his hand and give him a quick peck on the cheek. It's amazing how quickly these little impulses have come to me. A couple of hours ago I was sitting outside, freezing, near the lake, acting like an irrational love-sick child and now I'm sitting next to Ron my hand firmly clasped in his and giving him sweet kisses.

"It's ok, shnookums, I still adore you."

I bat my eyes at him and make kissing noises. He and Harry start to gag.

"I don't think I like the idea of this _resolve_."

"Oh, shut up, Harry!"

Ron's face has gone from tomato red to beet red and blotchy. His ears are almost smoking. And I think he looks even more adorable. Naturally, I snuggle closer to his side, pulling him back into the couch, and rest my head on his arm. I can no longer reach his shoulder unless he's slouching down in his seat.

"Well, I like our resolve. And I like Ron. And we just wanted to tell you so you didn't feel like a third wheel and get upset."

"Why would I be upset? I've been waiting for this since fourth year. I couldn't be happier that the both of you decided to stop dancing around one another and get everything out in the open. Your rows may have been amusing, but we all had bets on when they would lead to a right good snog."

Astounded, Ron and I stare at our best friend.

"What? I notice things. I knew what was going on. Just because you two didn't doesn't mean the rest of the world was oblivious."

He crosses his arms across his chest in a silent challenge. I can't help but feel a little admonished. I know he's teasing, but still there's a lilt to his voice that is scolding the two of us for being so stubborn.

I look over at Hermione, and she looks like a child who has just been yelled at for eating too many sweets. What sweets was she eating? I quickly pull my mind back as it starts drifting to more pleasant things.

"Was I really that obvious?"

Harry raises an eyebrow at me.

"You both were horrible! But at least that's over now! Maybe there will be some peace and quiet in the common room now."

I pull Hermione closer to me so that she's practically in my lap. I like keeping her there. It feels good to have her so close and to be able to touch her. I exercise my rights as her boyfriend and give her a slightly wet kiss on the mouth. I try to deepen it, but Hermione, always considerate, stops it as soon as it begins.

"Somehow, mate, I don't think we will ever stop rowing, not when the making up is this good!"

"Ronald!"

Harry starts gagging again. I hope he really does choke on his tongue this time. That way I could get Hermione alone again. Making up with Hermione sounds so pleasurable I almost want to start a fight with her now. If we started yelling at each other would Harry go away? Once again I have to forcefully pull my thoughts back to the conversation at hand.

"It was worth a shot."

Hermione smiles then sits up straighter moving away from me a bit. I can't help but feel bereft of her contact. It may have only been a few hours at most, but I'm getting very used to being her boyfriend and the benefits.

I feel cold as I leave Ron's side but his warmth is distracting and I cannot focus on what I need to say to Harry if Ron and his delicious smell are so close to me. I'm starting to wonder how I'm going to be able to handle classes now that I have the right to touch and be touched by Ron. This girlieness has got to end! I've been way too indulgent for one day. I need to focus.

"Harry."

Both boys quickly pick up on the serious note in my voice. I grab Ron's hand, trying to signal to Harry that I am speaking for the both of us.

"We want you to be okay with this. We don't want you to feel like a third wheel."

For about three seconds Harry looks serious, then he bursts into great peals of laugher. I admit this was not the reaction I was hoping for. I had expected him to be thoughtful, maybe earnest in his reassurance that Ron and I as a couple did not upset him. Laughter however, completely baffles me. I look over to Ron for some support. He is laughing too! Boys! I just don't understand them. I pull my hand from Ron's and start to cross them over my chest.

"Hermione, don't be cross. It's just that I've been waiting so long for this to finally happen it seems ludicrous for you to think that I wouldn't be okay with it."

"Oh. Well, then, good."

Ron takes my hand again and runs his thumb across the back of it. This small gesture quickly calms me.

"Hermione, love, just settle. Harry understands. We're together. He's not upset. We'll do our best to preserve alone time while not making him feel like third wheel. Right, mate?"

"Right. However I do feel the need to give the mandatory brother speech. So if you would stand up please."

Both boys, with huge smiles on their faces, stand. Harry reaches up and grabs Ron's shirt cuffs. I smile broadly and chuckle.

"This would work a lot better if you were shorter, Ron."

Potter thinks he's being smart does he? I plan to use every inch of this height in the coming months and years if that picture he has holds any meaning. Right now though, cheek must be met with cheek so I kneel down.

"That better, Potter? Think you can manage to see my eyes now?"

Granted now, I am eye to eye with his chest but this way at least Harry can believe he's intimidating.

"Yeah, I reckon I can."

Hermione's still sitting on the couch laughing heartily. I'm going to have to get her for that…later. Once again I have to quickly steer my mind from the naughty images and focus on the task at hand—getting lectured by my best mate.

"Alright, now, I have seen that you, Ronald Weasley, have taken a liking to our Hermione."

I decide to play the bad boyfriend. What can I say? I like the sound of Hermione's giggles.

"So? What of it? What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

"Well, I don't think I like the tone of your voice young man. I think you need to show a little more respect."

"Make me."

Harry cuffs me upside the head. Stupid bugger! That hurt!

"First, you did not properly come to me to ask if you could date her. Second, you seem too tall for her as well as too mouthy so I'm going to have to say no anyway. Now get your lazy arse out of my house!"

Harry tries to hoist me up and kick me, but I'm too fast. I grab him around the middle.

"But sir! I have fought so valiantly for my fair lady! I braved endless castle corridors, gust twisting hunger, and blistering cold to find her! Then I graciously dried her tears and deciphered her girlish code…"

Hermione starts laughing so hard she half hiccups. I wonder if she's okay breathing over there. Looking over though, she's toppled over on the couch but fine so I continue.

"Please, grant me permission to date your stunning sister."

"Oi! Ron! Get off! Of course you can. But with one last reminder…"

"If I hurt her, I would kill myself. So you're going to have to resurrect me and do it again. And even at that you'd have to get in line behind my mother and Ginny as well as a few of my brothers."

As I release Harry and stand, he nods and pats me on the back.

"Well then, congratulations, mate, she's a wonderful girl."

I look back at the girl on the couch dabbing at her eyes and holding her stomach—so different than the scene of two hours ago.

"I know."

"You're both very sweet."

I get up off the couch and grasp Harry tightly. He puts his arms around me to complete the hug. When we break apart I kiss him on the cheek, then pull back to look at the two young men standing before me…my best mates.

"My boys…"

I can't help the tears that are welling up in my eyes again. They both mean so much to me. Each looks at one another then quick as lightning they surround me in a bear hug. While not as good as kisses from Ron, this is still really good. If only I could keep them this way, safe and close to me. Harry pulls away first.

"Alright. Now, that we have all of that cleared up I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Ron and I wish him a goodnight, and he heads up the staircase. When he disappears, I look around the common room to find it deserted. Visions of more snogging practice with Ron dance in my head. How quickly I've been corrupted! How quickly I've become dependent on the feel of his lips. Two hours at most, and I am already hooked.

Immediately, I feel Ron's hands slide around my waist as he draws me toward him.

"Well, Mione, I feel this was a very successful day."

"I told you he wasn't going to yell or throw things at you."

"I know. If he did though, I had some ammunition of my own."

He starts to rub small circles in the small of my back with his thumbs.

"What?"

"I found a certain female Weasley's picture in his trunk when I went looking for the Marauder's Map."

"Ron! You didn't tell me that you took it without asking! You shouldn't have been going through Harry's things."

"He won't mind."

"He will when he knows you found Ginny's picture."

"Maybe. Hopefully, it will keep him in line."

Steering me to the couch, Ron plops down and pulls me next to him. Instinctively, I snuggle into his side and rest my head against his arm. Our hands find each other, and we grasp tightly. I revel in the newfound closeness.

"Ron, you're incorrigible."

"I know. All kidding aside, I'm glad Harry cares enough about you to threaten me."

"Well someone has to keep you in line."

Ron tries to tickle me but I scramble away form him and stand. As he follows, hands outstretched reaching for my sides, I cut him off with a kiss. Like our other kisses it's sloppy and wet, but our noses know where to go now, and we are quickly finding a rhythm together. I lace my fingers through his hair trying to learn its texture and feel. I wish I could get lost here indefinitely. I could forget the library, forget my books, forget my homework if I could stay in the infinite circle of Ron's arms.

I don't know what I have gotten myself into here. Who knew that my Mione could be such a tricky little minx? I'm not really complaining though, her kisses are sweet and taste like…chicken! Mmm…chicken! I feel my stomach start to rumble. Hermione pulls back and looks incredulously at me.

"Ron! Was that really your stomach?"

I pull her to me again.

"What can I say Mione? You taste so delectable."

I pull her up for another kiss. Having none of it though, she pulls back.

"Ron, we just ate! And you had dinner before that! How can you think of food at a time like this!"

"Maybe I'm not thinking of food. Maybe I'm thinking of something I've found I like much, much more than food."

Refusing to let her escape this time I pull her up off her toes and into my arms. She settles comfortably against my chest. Being so small and light I could hold her here for hours, staring into her eyes or attacking her lips. She just fits so naturally, too, like she was made for me. I like that idea. Being made for each other. My overloaded brain however, decides to shut down, and I just settle with kissing her. Just as I'm working up the courage to leave her lips and discover new areas of her skin she pulls away.

"Mione…"

"Stop whining, Ron. It's late and I want to go to bed."

"Excellent."

Without putting her down I move towards the boys' staircase. Quickly understanding, Hermione punches my shoulder.

"To _my_ bed, Ron."

"Even better!"

I turn and move swiftly towards the girls' staircase. Hermione gives up and giggles. When we reach the bottom of the stairs I set her down on the first one so she can look me in the eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me up to your room and spank me?"

Hermione's cheeks flush bright red.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Here it comes. She's going to smack me or something.

"Maybe tomorrow night. I'm much too tired to beat you right now."

While Ron stands in silent shock, I give him a quick peck on his cheek and run up the stairs. He stands dumbfounded as I make my escape, and I smile to myself that I could leave him speechless. Plus, I like exercising my newfound control over him.

As my last act of indulgence for the day, when I climb into bed a little later, I give a quick and silent thanks to the daisy.


End file.
